The present invention relates to means for attaching pet tags to pet collars and more particularly to a decorative holder adapted for attaching one or more tags which also permits easy transfer of the tags from one collar to another.
Domesticated pets such as dogs and cats are generally required by statute to be licensed and vaccinated. Tags indicating the payment of license fees and appropriate vaccination are required to be attached to the pet's collar to indicate that the statutory requirements have been complied with. In addition most pet owners choose to provide at least one additional tag carrying identifying information such as the owner's name and address and the pet's name to aid in recovery of the pet if it should be lost. Thus at least two and sometimes three tags are attached to the pet's collar. These tags are generally made of some type of metal to provide the desired strength and durability.
One common tag holders is the metal “S” hook, in which one end of the hook is clamped to the collar—using either the common D-ring or another part of the collar as the attachment point; and the other end is clamped to the tag or group of tags to be attached to the collar. Other tag attachment devices include wire, split rings, and cable ties, (to name but a few), which can be used to lock one or more tags to a portion of the collar. All of these attachment devices are somewhat permanent. Once the tags are put in place on a collar using these devices, the tags are rarely removed. This is especially true for devices that deform or are destroyed during removal. Thus, when the pet owner wants to change collars, e.g., when the current collar becomes dirty or too small for the user, a new tag holder is often required. The present invention is a solution to this problem, by providing a pet tag holder that can easily go from collar to collar to collar.